


cute kawaii mcpriceley one-shots uwu

by kic_eony



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Cute, Gay, Kawaii, M/M, mcpriceley, mcpricely - Freeform, spaghetti-os
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kic_eony/pseuds/kic_eony
Summary: time to ruin.               BRUGER KING





	1. Chapter 1

mcpriceley coffee shop au

mckinley was just serving his shit ass fucking boring ass all black coffee when this fucking thick bitch walks in like “ey scottie i want a coffee” and mccocksucker was checking out his ass. “ur cute maybe we can cuddle later!!!!!” and price like “fuck no the fuck im not gay but the fandom wants gays to be uwu soft precious babies so ok lets give each other flowers and be so blatantly gay it’s annoying to everyone else. also i’ve decided that you are most definitely trans xd soft boy uwuwuwuwuuwuwuwu”  
“ok” and then they cuddled and dated for a while and nothing bad ever happened the end,


	2. hehe.... gamer time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wash and wear

it was midnight and kevin price was about to vore his bae. he would then create the ship mcpriceley which is the BEST SHIP EVER!!! then the two had glorious fan art andx it was the most best and famous ship ever. the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol. minecraft


	3. Elder Price Takes Elder Mckinley To See The Emoji Movie With Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .......................w

the date was july 28, 2017. kevin pric e and elder mc kinley had just taken a trip to orlando, flordia. not to go golfing. not for disneyworl. not even for seawoel!!!! what??!?? no, it was actuslly to see the Emoji Movie (in theatres july 28.)   
"omg this is so kawaii!" mckinley said to price.  
"yea, but so are u" price repliedc, kissing the shorter boy on the forehead. GAY x,,,DDDD  
mckinley blushed. "awh ur to perfect what did i do to deserve u uwu"  
price bought them so,e popcorn and candy and slushies and they went into the theatre.

\--after the movie--

"lol, emoji" mckinley said   
"lol, emoji" price said

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÄAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH MUY BONES


End file.
